


Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, dumb platonic losers who might just be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma can always tell when Leo is down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> for alissa because once upon a time it was her birthday. also because i have been on such a foster the people kick and the title was named after a track on the 'supermodel' album.

She watches his movements, sees as he walks with an unusual lag in his step.

She knows.

Jemma doesn't say anything right away; she allows him to shuffle past her as he goes to inspect one of the guns Agent Ward managed to destroy in the field the morning prior. But she observes, taking in his posture and the way he handles the broken object. 

She hears him curse. 

It's not unlike Fitz to bring profane language into the lab, if anything it's unusual for him to remain clean whilst working among the various tools, but something about the way the words slip off his tongue worries her - he is upset. 

A few times she attempts to speak to him but in each, fails to find the right words, fumbling with her hands instead and trying to look busy - in the same way that he appears to be. Simmons gives a low sigh before leaving the lab, deciding it best to give him his space. As she makes the decent up the stairs, she feels a twinge of of guilt pass through her. 

"Poor Fitz," She speaks aloud, turning her head to get a last glance at him before finding herself in the upstairs area of the bus, "I should really go back and check on him." Jemma begins to turn, ready to reenter the lab to see if Fitz is still managing. After a moment's thought she decides it best if she makes him a drink instead, allowing him, as well as herself, more time to sort through _his_  mess of emotions. 

In the kitchen she prepares the tea, sifting through the packets until she finds the variant of Fit'z favorite flavor: _Lady Grey._ She's never questioned why he prefers the variant to the original Earl Grey, but fixes it for him all the same. After the less than taxing preparation, Simmons is bounding back down the stairs to hand Fitz her creation. 

The lab doors open and she notices Fitz swearing at the gun, watching as he tosses one of the broken parts against the table. 

"Having fun I see." She gives a cheery greeting, coming up beside him and letting the mug rest on the table. She has no problem finding the words now, allowing herself to speak fully in front of Fitz. "I made you something." She tries, nudging the mug closer to him. Jemma watches as he takes hold of the mug, sipping at it and letting the faintest trace of a smile advance on his lips. "Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

He looks at her with an expression that isn't quite annoyed but rather perplexed. "Never said anything was bothering me." 

To this Jemma rolls her eyes, "Please, I can clearly see it on your face." 

"I'm fine, Simmons, honestly. Stop worrying about me." 

She lets her hand touch his forearm, looking at him with sincerity. "You're a liar, Leo Fitz, you know that?" Towards the end of her words, Simmons cracks a smile, letting out a silvery laugh in doing so - it is a rarity that she uses his first name. She retracts her hand and lets it fall easily at her side, turning her head away from him. Giving a low sigh she speaks again, "I'll be across the lab if you decide to tell me." She manages to keep a gentile tone as she speaks the last part, her words only just verging on sarcasm. 

Fitz gives a nod and takes another sip of his tea. "I'll be sure to." 

Jemma rolls her eyes once more, shaking her head as she leaves him to his work. "Of course you will." 

The childish banter ceases and the two enter into silence, working at their respective stations. Occasionally she looks to him before turning back to her own work; sorting chemicals and checking the acidity of the concentrate that lay before her. She knows he's still upset and knows that it will take another round of coaxing before he will even begin to admit what is troubling him - it is just his nature. 

The clock ticks on and Jemma finds herself growing bored with sorting and listening to Fitz grumble to himself. Cautiously she walks over to him and places a gentile hand on his shoulder. "Would you please tell me?" She asks him, trying not to sound like a child as she makes the request. She watches as Fitz nods, turning towards her and giving her a hardened expression. Instinctively she retracts her hand, ready to listen to what he has to say. Simmons listens as he begins to tell her about the letter he received from his mother, one that mentions the passing of a family friend. He explains that he didn't know her very well but his mother had taken the news much worse. 

"You should visit," Jemma concludes, letting her hand take hold of his wrist and bringing her body closer to his, "to make sure she's alright."

Fitz shrugs and stifles a weak laugh. "Only if you agree to come with me." He says it with little emotion and Jemma wonders if he's joking. Nevertheless, she nods and tells him that she would be glad to; after all, his mother took a liking to her after their first encounter many holidays ago and she's been meaning to visit since. 

They return to their work after, but the aura around the lab is different and Jemma gives a sigh of relief.

She is grateful that she could be there for him in the same way that he was there for her the last time she was _strung out_.  

 


End file.
